Jori restaurant date
by graciemae172
Summary: Jade takes Tori to a fancy restaurant for a date, how does it go? How do they both react? I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY, NOR RITA ORA, OR HER SONG USED IN IT. Thank you so much for reviewing all my stories. I DO TAKE REQUESTS.


"Yaaaaaay! Toorrrrriiiii" She heard a shout from behind her, she saw a perky little redhead- Cat. "Oh bye Cat." Tori answered just before being crushed by the smaller girl. It was 3:00 pm, they had finished school now, and it was a Friday night.

"3...2..." Tori and Cat looked up to see Jade, who is Tori's girlfriend. "...1" Jade finished, and Cat pouted then let go. "Hey baby.." Tori said, as she walked over to the goth and put an arm around her waist and rested her head on the other girls shoulder. Jade smiled and answered "Hey cutie." Tapping Tori on the her nose, then she put her arm around Tori's waist."Well...byeeeeee." Cat shouted in her high pitched voice and skipped off down the hall.

"So babe..i was wondering if you were free tonight?" Jade asked, she wanted to take Tori out that night for a nice dinner in a fancy restaurant, where it's quiet and they can just enjoy their time together. "Yeah I am, well, homework, but i'm sure I can do without." Tori smiled to Jade, earning a smile back. "Well..I will pick you up at 6:30..then we will go back to your place afterwards, you can collect some clothes and then you are staying at mine." Jade told Tori. "Um...okay..what shall I wear?" Tori asked, she gets all worried when she doesn't know what is happening, but then it is her girlfriend, and she trusts her. "First of all Tor...stop worrying, and secondly, wear something smart, let me just tell you we are going out together, just me and you." Jade removed her hands from Tori's waist and intertwined her fingers with her girlfriends. "Okay Jade, so 6:30, and something smart." Tori went over the plan. "Yup you got it babe." Jade said, as they walked to her car to go home.

Jade stopped when she got to her girlfriends house. "I will see you tonight baby." Tori said, then, she kissed Jade on the lips, treasuring every moment of it. "See ya Cutie." Jade winked and waited for Tori to walk into her house until she left.

Tori had trouble trying to find the perfect outfit, in her mind all she could re-run over was that it had to be smart and it would just be her and Jade, just the two girls together.

6:30 rolled around fast, Tori was clothed in a cute red dress, it went all puffy at the bottom and had a stretchy waist band around the middle.

Jade also was wearing a dress, it looked simular to Tori's apart from it was black and navy blue.

Jade rung on the doorbell, and knocked, she was pretty sure she broke the doorbell last week when she got pissed off with some guy that knocked into her causing her to spill coffee down herself. Tori answered quickly, they were both speechless, the only thing that was in their minds was : 'She is beautiful.'

"You look great." Tori said to Jade, she blushed a little and looked down. "So do you." She looked up again to see a smiling Tori, her cheeks had a hint of pink on them. "So, are you ready to go then baby?" Jade asked, and smiled at Tori. "Yeah...I think so." Tori had more confidence, now that they were both wearing dresses, so she came in the correct clothes. "Tori babe, I can tell you are worrying...stop." Tori looked over at her girlfriend, who was doing the most adorable pout ever. "Okay, I will try, but, you know what i'm like boooo..." Tori called Jade 'boo' that was her new nick name from now on, and Jade couldn't believe she was thinking it, but she actually liked it. "Yeaaahhhh...I DO know what you are like...adorable, little, cutie." Jade listed, there were tons more names for Tori, but there were just too many to list.

They both got into Jade's car, they listened to the radio, but Jade turned it up when Rita Ora- How We Do , came on Jade started to sing along "I stumbled up to the windowww.." Jade looked over at her girlfriend who was giggling, she loved it so much when Jade was singing, her voice was so clear and beautiful. "Open the curtains to blinding ligghhtts...make up all over the pillow, what went on what went on what went on last night?" Jade sung, she had perfected it over the past few days "You look so sweet while you're dreaammiinngg.." She carried on then tapped Tori on the nose when she sung 'You' and 'You're'. The girls giggled for a bit and then the chorus came on 'I WANNA PARTY AND BULLSHI-" Jade stopped singing when she realised that it was the clean version. "Damn you radio edits.." Jade said and Tori chimed in. "Baby, you sing it however you wanna sing it." She leant over and kissed her girlfriend on her temple. Soon the song ended, and they pulled up into a parking lot.

"Here we are." Jade told Tori and kissed her on the forehead. "Wow Jade, this is such a fancy restaurant! Thank you so much!" Tori undone her seatbelt and got out of the car, at the same time as her lover.

Their hands met, fingers intertwined, Tori kept looking down at her dress, like she wasn't good enough. "Okay then, what's up baby?" Jade asked, stopping and holding Tori so she wouldn't carry on walking, she stroked her girlfriends arms for comfort. She could always tell when there was something wrong, Tori was normally all bubbly and happy but at the moment she wasn't. "It's just...are you sure I look okay? There you are looking gorgeous and then you look at me and it's just mehhh." Tori said as she looked into Jade's eyes. "You look beautiful Tor." She whispered to her girlfriend, then moving her hand up so she could stroke the other girls cheek. "Do you promise?" Tori asked "I promise." She added.

With that, they carried on walking inside to the building. "Name please?" The man at the door asked. "West, Vega." The man looked down at his clipboard and back up smiling. "Ahh yes, you have booked the extra special seats upstairs?" Jade nodded for and answer. "Please, follow me if you will." The man walked off and the girls followed not long behind, they stopped at the most nicest spot in the whole restaurant, which was in the corner so they were not interupted by anybody, even though there was only like, 4 tables up there, they were the only people it had a great view, and Jade picked the exact table, because it was romantic, the table had candles and the huge window was to their right.

The man left them with the menu's , so they could think and discuss about what they were going to eat. "Wow Jade...this...this is incredible." Jade couldn't help but smile at that comment, it made her happy to know that her girlfriend was happy. "You really like it huh?" She answered, and had an excitable nod and big hug as a response. The girls sat down and picked what to have.

Around about 5 minutes later, a waiter came over and asked them what drinks they would like. Tori had wine, whilst Jade had some coke. "You don't want alcohol baby?" Tori asked. Jade shook her head no and said: "Normally I can drive with a drink, but I need to keep you safe, incase anything did happen." Both girls smiled at eachother, with love filling there eyes, but unfortunatley was cut off by the waiter comingback with their drinks. "Have you decided what food you would like?" The man dressed in his uniform asked. "Yes, Tori would like a pasta salad please, and I would like the same also." They both smiled at the man whilst he gave them the drinks off of the metal silver tray.

Not much later, around 15 minutes, their food came. "God Jade, this tastes so good, thank you so much for bringing me here." Tori took Jade's hand over the table and held it whilst they ate, about 20 minutes later they were finished, but full anyway. "Baby, would you like dessert?" Jade said, realising that her's and her girlfriends hand was still linked, which made her smile. "I don't mind boo...i'm quite stuffed, I don't think I can eat anymore." Tori answered, which was true, she was actually full to the brim. Jade felt the same way. "Ahh...waiter..please can we have the check?" Tori asked. "Tori what are you doing?! You know that i'm going to pay?" Jade said. Tori nodded slowly "I can't let you pay all of it, this place is super expensive." Tori whispered back, just as the waiter came, but Jade wasn't having any of it, she whipped out her purse before Tori even had chance to say anything and paid for it all. Jade looked at her girlfriend and winked at her. Tori mouthed a "Thank you" to her and Jade smiled at her for return.

They got out of the restaurant and went back to Tori's house, where they packed some clothes for her and made an exit, going to Jade's house for a sleepover.

They sat on the couch together, in their pj's, well, Tori was in a big fluffy onesie and Jade was in sweatpants and a bra, she didn't get cold easily, and they were under a blanket. They were lying on the couch, Jade's back was up against the back of the couch cushions and holding onto Tori so she didn't fall off of the end. It was a bit of an odd way to watch TV, but still, they were all cuddly and they both enjoyed it. Well, until Jade fell asleep and let Tori fall off of the sofa by accident, banging onto the ground, which did wake Jade back up. "Owww! Jade! You let me fall off!" Tori giggled and rubbed her arms playfully. "Well, i'm sorry, i fell asleep and i guess i kind of loosened my arms an-" Jade had to stop talking when she felt Tori's lips press against hers, it was a sweet little kiss, but it ended to soon for Jade. "I was only messing Jadey, maybe this would be easier in bed.." Tori pulled her girlfriend up and they wandered into Jade's room, it was a mess but neither one of them cared, and they both slipped into bed next to each other, where they got into the same exact position and cuddled up again, both of them falling asleep straight away.


End file.
